Bad Mood
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's wife is going through a difficult time and Nick does his best to support her.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Bad Mood**

"Hi Babe" Nick Stokes said cheerfully as he walked in the front door.

"Hi" his wife Jackie answered rather glumly.

Jackie was just 2 days away from her due date with the couples' second child and she was miserable, she had been for close to a week. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen and she looked and felt like a beached whale. Nick felt really bad for her. He tried to make her as comfortable as possible by giving her back rubs, massaging her feet and taking over the majority of the care for their young daughter Jasmine so Jackie could rest. Nick wished she would yell at him but instead she got weepy. She would often just start crying for no reason, like yesterday when their dog slobbered on her and she just burst into tears. This was quite an adjustment for Nick because usually Jackie was a very happy and upbeat person who was always smiling, now days it seemed the only person that could get her to smile was Jasmine.

"How are you feeling today?" Nick asked tentatively.

"Terrible, and Jazz has been a complete pill. First she unraveled the entire roll of toilet paper in the bathroom. Then she took my sock off of my foot and before I could catch her she threw it into the toilet."

Tears started to stream down Jackie's face. With great effort she managed to get off of the couch and head upstairs to their bedroom.

Nick sighed "Honey wait." He said chasing after her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and so Nick sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Tears were still coming from her eyes.

"Let's sell Jazz to your parents." Nick said trying to make her smile but instead she gave him a dirty look, burst into another round of sobs and got up and walked out of the room.

Nick scrambled after her "Jacks I'm just kidding." He called.

An hour later Jasmine woke up from her nap. Nick took her to the park so Jackie could have the house to herself for a while. When they got back Jackie had a pizza in the oven. They ate dinner in silence, Nick didn't want to say anything for fear of making her cry again. After dinner Nick gave Jasmine her bath and Jackie read her a story, sang her bedtime song to her, and put her to bed. Nick and Jackie both went to bed shortly after Jasmine did, it had been a long day and both were tired. Neither were able to fall asleep though. Nick began to softly kiss Jackie's neck.

"Cut it out." Jackie snapped.

Nick didn't listen and continued to kiss her.

"Nicholas Michael I am not in the mood, now stop it." She growled.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Did you seriously just ask my why I'm not in the mood?" She shouted.

"No" he replied quickly fearing her wrath.

"I'll tell you why not." She said ignoring him.

"Honey I'm…" Nick said trying to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Shut up and listen." She said so Nick immediately shut up. "I can't move without feeling exhausted and when I do try to sleep I can't. My back constantly hurts and none of my shoes fit, and to top it all off I look hideous." She was close to tears again.

"What do you mean you look hideous?" Nick asked tentatively.

"I mean it looks like I am smuggling a basketball." She said making eye contact with him.

"Honey that is not true." Nick said with a smile.

"What's not true?" She asked.

"You do not look hideous Sweetie, you look absolutely incredibly beautiful."

Jackie rolled her eyes "I thought CSI'S were suppose to have good eyes." She mumbled.

"I have the best eyes on the team." He said with a grin. "Come here." He said grabbing her hand.

He pulled her out of bed and led her over to the full length mirror that was hung on their bedroom door.

"Look" He said. "Honey I don't want to look." She protested.

"Just do it." He encouraged.

She sighed "Fine" she said as she looked in the mirror.

"What do you see?" He asked gently.

"A fat cow" She responded.

He smiled "I see a very kind, caring, and beautiful woman. A woman I love very much."

He grabbed her hand once again and led her back over to the edge of the bed. He sat down next to her and once more began to kiss her. This time she kissed him back. They kissed each other passionately for a couple of minutes before stopping to breathe.

"I'm sorry I have been so difficult lately." She whispered in his ear.

"Shhhh" he said as he started kissing her again.

The kissing didn't last long though because Jasmine began to cry.

"That's odd, she rarely wakes up in the middle of the night." Jackie said trying to get up off the bed so she could go tend to her.

"I'll go." Nick said as he got up and walked into his daughter's room.

He found Jasmine standing up in bed.

"Beh" she said pointing at the floor.

Nick looked down and saw her teddy bear on the floor.

"Did you drop your bear Peanut?" He said picking it up.

"Beh" she said happily when Nick gave it back to her.

He smiled, picked her up and laid her back down. He pulled the covers over her legs and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Night Sweetie, Daddy loves you." He said before leaving her room.

"She's ok she just dropped her…" Nick said as he walked back into the master bedroom but he stopped mid sentence when he saw his wife was fast asleep.

He sighed "So much for our make out session." He mumbled quietly. _"Oh well she needs sleep."_ He thought to himself as he went and took a cold shower.

The End! I hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews. The best part about writing these stories is getting your readers' feedback!


End file.
